kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
White Woz/Another World
|gender = Male |motif = Smartwatch Future Kamen Riders Katakana Film |type = Villain |season = Kamen Rider Zi-O |firstepisode = 2019: Eternal Party |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = 2 (Zi-O) |casts = Keisuke Watanabe |image2 = KR Woz Pfofile.png }} This version of who can transform into was summoned by Swartz from Another World. History This version of White Woz is the one who was successfully able to bring GeizRevive's Peaceful Timeline into reality on Oma's Day because of the creation of Another World by Another Decade. However, like other Riders from Another World, he has lost his most of his own traits and serves Another Decade. Powers and Abilities *'Energy Smartwatch Projection': Woz can conjure a green energy construct of a smartwatch, allowing him to retrieve his BeyonDriver when needed. *'Miridewatch Creation:' Unlike Zi-O and Geiz, who must receive the Ridewatches from their predecessors after defeating an Another Rider for the first time, Another Woz can simply create a new Miridewatch once the corresponding Another Rider has been defeated first. He can also simply create the Ridewatch by placing a blank one near the original Rider. *'Energy Attack:' Like his counterpart, White Woz can release an energy attack from his hand, which he used to knock Ora out on two occasions. *'Future Riders' Powers': White Woz can tap into the power of Future Kamen Riders in civilian form by pressing the button of a Miridewatch: **'Shinobi': With the Shinobi Miridewatch, White Woz can use aeroportation, allowing him to teleport through a cyclone. Weaknesses *'Future Note:' White Woz's ability to manipulate future events through his Future Note can be used against him. This is shown as when White Woz wrote "Kamen Rider Woz's power returns to Woz". Because he did not specify which Woz the power would return to, the Woz Miridewatch would fall into Black Woz's possession. Forms White Woz uses a variant of Ridewatches called Miridewatches in the BeyonDriver to transform into Kamen Rider Woz and access forms based on Kamen Riders of the future.https://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/File:FutureLinksFullScan.png Kamen Rider Woz' Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 198.2 cm *'Rider Weight': 94.2 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 16.7 t *'Kicking Power': 38.8 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 61.6 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 2.9 sec White Woz transforms into using the Woz Miridewatch. His visor reads in katakana, , while the logo on his forehead and shoulders reads in . Kamen Rider Woz consists of the following parts: * - Woz's helmet. 'S' stands for 'Smart'. ** - The clock-hand-like antenna. It is a data collection device. The long hand, predicts temporal information, such as enemy timing, while the shorthand, measures spatial information, such as the distance between Woz and the enemy as well as landing points of finishers. ** - The merging point of the two Clack Blade S with the 'Kamen' logo on it. It feeds gathered information to Woz, derives the optimum solution and adjusts Woz's internal systems accordingly. ** - The visor which spells out 'Rider'. Sensors with a 270° viewing angle are built into it in a concentric manner. ** - The metal frame surrounding the face. It changes color depending on what Futurering is used (green for Woz, purple for Shinobi, blue and red for Quiz and golden for Kikai). A metal finish has been applied, increasing durability so much that it is 200 times stronger than steel. It is super lightweight. ** - The 'button' on Woz's left cheek. It is an information management unit that stores combat data. ** - The jaw armor. It is formed from , an extendable flexible material, and is wrapped around the jaw section. It contains tremendous shock-absorbing capability and pressure-dispersing performance. * - Woz's chest armor. Graphenium Coat finish has been applied, making it 200 times stronger than steel while still being lightweight. * - The black and green 'strap' that runs down Woz's torso. In addition to its role as a bioenergy enhancing device, it also improves the performance of other system functions by reading Miridewatch data. * - The square shoulder armor. By changing Miridewatches, the Install Shoulders allow Kamen Rider Woz to realize different abilities based on different Kamen Riders. * - The arms. The covering it has a motion navigation function to make attacks more efficient. * - The forearm sections. It is made of PMsein, and reinforces the connection between the side of the arm and the back of the hands. It is highly shock absorbent and has pinpoint dispersion properties to shield the arms from damage. * - The hands. It is made from , a highly flexible metal alloy. It covers the back of the hands and surrounds the fingertips, endowing high impact and defense power while retaining dexterity. * - Woz's bodysuit. It automatically hardens itself at areas that are just about to get hit, reducing overall impact damage. Otherwise, it is extremely flexible, and the hardening and unhardening operations allow for combat behavior that far exceeds the capabilities of the user when untransformed. It covers the torso from the shoulders to the thighs, and due to being made from Soft Graphenium does not hinder movement. Additionally, it repairs any minor damage sustained in battle. * - The legs. The 'Nanotube Muscle' covering it has a motion navigation function to make attacks more efficient. * - The kneepads. They are measurement devices that read combat data on the field and sends it to the helmet. * - The shin armor. Due to being made of PMsein, it exhibits high shock absorbing ability and is able to disperse pressure at any point. * - The shoes. It is covered with Smooth Graphenium, making it extremely durable and damaging while exhibiting lightweight properties. Additionally, The katakana for the word is in engraved on the soles. Moreover, Woz's jump height is drastically improved thanks to anti-gravity technology being incorporated into the sole. This form's finishing attack is : Woz sends a green energy cube behind the enemy, then surrounds himself in a green energy tornado with a green character swirling around him before corkscrew kicking the enemy into the cube that transforms into a timer that explodes the minute it hits zero. '''Appearances: Zi-O Episodes 46 Equipment Devices *BeyonDriver - Transformation device *Miridewatches - Transformation trinkets Weapons *Zikan Despear *Future Note - A notebook which allows White Woz to manipulate the probability of future events. Behind the Scenes Portrayal As with his prime timeline counterpart, he is also portrayed by . Notes *Woz's Rider design is based on the Smartwatch: like the Apple Watch, along with its color scheme is very similar to Kamen Rider Necrom's Rider design from Kamen Rider Ghost. **Coincidentally, both riders are portrayed by the same suit actor: Eitoku. *Woz's Futurering forms are a play on the words "featuring" and "future". *Woz's Futurering forms only alter the strip running vertically across his torso, the shoulders, the neck area, and helmet crest, with the elements taken from the Future Riders being used in their designs. **The alterations run inverted to the standard Rider Armors, where the forms taken affect the entire body's armor, with the vertical strip being the only part untouched in the main Rider Armors outside of the personal upgrade Forms of Zi-O and Geiz. **This is based on how smartwatch wristbands can be swapped out for a different pair. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 45: 2019: Eternal Party **Episode 46: 2019: Operation Woz See also *Black Woz - Alternate counterpart from the timeline of Oma Zi-O's reign. Category:Zi-O Riders Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Villains